


Your Angel (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 1)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, asmodeus is an asshole, but Sam makes everything better, ptsd from torture, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Gabriel is acclimating to being human, which sometimes includes pain and triggers unhappy memories for the archangel. Samshine is there to cheer him up and assure him that everything will be okay.





	Your Angel (Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Sabriel Week 2019 Day 1: Hurt/Comfort

The archangel flinched as Sam gently dabbed at his wound. It was deep and would need stitches, but first it needed to be cleaned out. He was new to the whole human experience, having been low on grace for months now. Hunger he could deal with. He loved junk food and cooking pasta for the inhabitants of the bunker. Human pain— bullet wounds, he could not. 

“Fuck—“ He hissed as Sam gently dabbed at the blood. 

“Look— I don’t know how to say this, but we’ve got to get that bullet out. There’s no exit wound.” Sam spoke, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated, grabbing some needle nose pliers. 

“Well if _someone_ would have jumped out of the way, _I_ wouldn’t have had to save his ass and take a bullet.” Gabe teased, giving him a small grin. 

“Take this seriously. Please. You could die from blood loss, y’know.” Sam spoke, laying him back so he could dig in Gabe’s side for the bullet. 

“Ow! Fuck!” Gabe whimpered and Sam shook his head, pausing. 

“This would be a lot easier if you would stop being a big baby.” Sam teased and Gabriel pouted at him. 

“I’m not a baby.” He spoke through his pout and Sam tilted his head as he continued, pulling the bullet slowly out, putting it in a jar. 

“There, you get a special keepsake from our hunt today.” Sam grinned a little and Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. 

“Thank dad it’s out— let’s just focus on closing up the gaping wound in my side.” Gabe reminded him and the hunter nodded, pulling out the needle and thread. 

As Gabe saw the glint of the needle, his eyes widened and it triggered him from when Asmodeus had sewn his lips shut. 

The prince of Hell had been so annoyingly dramatic about everything in the beginning, Gabriel giving him sass each time he’d give a long speech about how he was going to use Gabe as a source of angel grace, but that was before Asmodeus started the actual torture. Day and night, he’d received various types of torture— backhands at first, which weren’t too bad compared to other things he’d experienced. One of the worst types of torture was when Asmodeus injected his veins with Holy oil. It burned horribly— but it was watered down enough so that it wouldn’t kill him. No simple mercies for the archangel. He’d eventually started begging for death, and that was when the tall Prince of Hell walked over with a needle in one hand. He cupped Gabriel’s cheek, caressing his thumb over the archangel’s cheekbone. He’d begged and whimpered, even screamed as Asmodeus sewed his lips shut. It was a twisted type of relationship that Asmodeus was trying to initiate. He’d be kind to Gabriel before he’d find a new way to torture him. 

In present time, tears glinted in his normally bright eyes, a soft whimper breaking through his lips. He felt like a trapped animal once more, with no way to communicate. Gabriel was frozen with fear in that moment. Sam noticed and stopped, holding the towel against Gabe’s bleeding side. 

“Babe?” Sam asked softly and he gently brought a hand up to cup his cheek. “Babe— look at me. You’re safe. We need to get this done or you’ll bleed out. Just breathe with me.” He spoke softly, looking into his golden eyes. He’d been with Gabe through multiple panic attacks, so he knew how to handle it until he came down. 

“I— I’m so sorry—“ Gabe apologized softly, his whole body trembling as he held onto Sam’s free hand. 

“You don’t have to apologize, Gabey. It’s okay. These things happen. Just breathe with me and focus on the sound of my voice.” Sam spoke softly, gently picking the needle back up. 

Gabriel whined again and Sam looked back up. 

“Hey, you remember our first kiss?” Sam asked, trying to bring him into a happier time in their memories. “My hands were trembling— I couldn’t even think straight. All I could see were those golden curls of yours.” He murmured and gently started to sew up the wound. “You were so confident and I thought you’d never go for me. I mean, we weren’t dating or anything. I didn’t even know if you liked me. I thought you’d make fun of me.” He admitted. 

Gabriel actually smiled a little. “I wouldn’t have— unless you were a bad kisser.” He teased. 

Sam chuckled softly, doing a few more stitches. “Good to know. Well— when I pressed my lips against yours, I knew you were the one. It was like something went off in my brain— this angel is _your_ angel.” He continued. 

Gabe’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“And you’re my hunter.” He spoke, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“And we’re done. See? You did so well.” Sam praised and gently leaned down, giving him a soft forehead kiss. 

“Thank the heavens.” Gabe breathed and reached for him before he turned to go. “Stay with me, Samshine.” 

After bandaging him up, he didn’t even hesitate before turning around, cleaning his hands off before he joined him in bed. The tall hunter wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist gently and leaned in, resting his shaggy head of hair on Gabriel’s shoulder. All that could be heard was the sound of their breathing for a few moments.

“I’ll always be here for you Gabriel.” Sam murmured softly into his ear before pressing a kiss there too. 

“I’m broken, Sam—“ He admitted softly, almost inaudibly. 

“You could never be too broken for me. I’m always going to be here to pick up the pieces for you when you can’t yourself.” He then pressed a kiss to the side of Gabe’s head. 

“You’ve always had such a way with words, Samsquatch.” Gabriel grinned and stared up at the ceiling. “So you think this is a good idea? Us?” 

Sam practically scoffed in his ear. 

“Of course I do. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”


End file.
